


We'll Try To Make Sure There Isn't Any Conflict

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which there is a meeting about Iron Man's obligations to Tony Stark and to the Avengers.





	We'll Try To Make Sure There Isn't Any Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with parts of my current Stony bingo card, but not going for an official, complete bingo.
> 
> Bingo prompt is _conflicting obligiations / oath_

"So there isn't any conflicting obligations for you to work with the Avengers while being a bodyguard for Mr. Stark?"

"Nope. None. Stark is happy to lend my services to the Avengers as well if it means keeping the world a safer place. But my loyalties will always go to Mr. Stark and his people over that of the Avengers should there be a crisis."

Steve tilted his head and eyed the armored Avenger speculatively as he thought about how they could use the man without violating his mandate to serving Tony Stark and keeping his best friend (and secret crush) safe from harm.

He glanced over at Wasp, Thor, and Giant Man for confirmation of their agreements before turning back to look at Iron Man.

"I think we can figure out something that will keep everyone happy. Please let To - Mr. Stark that we would be happy to discuss with him when he has a free moment to consider terms."

Iron Man tilted his head slightly, in a way that made Steve think that he's amused about something; a private joke perhaps.

"I think that he would be all too happy to discuss such words with the Avengers. The Boss has been quite delighted with your team's work lately."


End file.
